New arrival
by always run with scissors
Summary: Tori has been treated horrible her whole life and wishes for someone to love her. What happens when she is pulled into her favorite video game. Will tori ever find love or will she die alone even with her fortune. M!BossxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own saints row.**

**Male boss x oc**

* * *

Well to day was just and average day for tori as she was pushed to the ground by all the school kids. I sighed knowing this is the average day for me. I'm in the 12th grade and it is near the end of the year.

I live in George town, South Carolina. I grab my books and binders off the ground and walk to my last period of the day. Advanced Honors calculus. When I walk in I was stopped by brook the head cheer leader and head bitch.

"well well well if it isn't the freak." Brook said with her 2 other followers behind her.

I think the reason they call me a freak is because I have hair as white as snow and I have purple colored eyes.

I get ignore her and push pass her knowing if I try to fight her I will get in trouble.

As class was half way over I got a letter passed from one of brooks followers. I look at it and open it up and start to read it.

'Your live is gonna suck and no matter how pretty you try to make yourself no one is going to want to kiss the hole you call a mouth. So why don't you just do us all a favor a slit your wrist now.' When I was done reading it I stuck it in my pocket and didn't look behind me knowing brook would want to see the tears on my face.

When class was over I was the first one to leave and I walked home as fast as I could.

I live at a very big manor on the side of town. You see my family is rich well at least I am. My parents died in a shooting and in there will they left me all there money. 800 million dollars like I said I am rich.

I didn't by a car because if I did the kids at school will destroy it again like last time.

Last time I bought a car and took it to school all the cheer leaders and jocks got together and obliterated it.

As I passed my manors front gates I looked around to see the court yard. It was quite big and beautiful.

When I got inside I sighed that feeling came aging like it always did.

If you are wondering that feeling is loneliness knowing brook was right no one will ever love me.

When I got to my room I set all my stuff down on my bed and start doing all my home work. About 1 hour later I finished all my work. I look down and see my xbox-360 on the ground connected to my TV.

I know you were probably not expect a wealthy girl to play xbox but there was only one game I played Saints Row 3.

I played it because I like to take my anger out in the game not in real live on real people. How ever I do take marshal art classes incase I am ever attacked because hey I am rich.

I turn the TV on and the game and start playing right now I am on the last mission where I have the choice to save shaundi, Viola, and the mayor. Or go after killbane. I then made the best choice save the gang.

I am playing my character named Aaron. He had black hair combed back and he is buff enough to where it looks like his body belongs to a god. And I made sure to make his privet area max size.

When tori beat the game she sighed knowing that this was the end of the game and there is no story line after this. Tori then turned off her Xbox and went to bed. Not caring to take her cloths off.

"I wish with all my heart that I could find someone to love me." Tori wished and wished over aging with all her heart. Little did tori know that tonight was the perfect night no make a wish. Right then and there a shooting star passed over in the sky.

**(Plane leaving for Steelport before the Saint's get out of prison.)**

Phillipe loren was sitting in his chair on the plane waiting for the saint's to get here. When out of nowhere there is a bright flash and some girl falls out of this portal in the celling.

When Phillipe looked back he sees a girl with white hair on the ground. That instant he called for his men to take the girl a tie her to one of the chairs.

Then tori started to come to reality.

(tori's pov)

I felt this weird feeling like I am being carried. I then feel my body is no longer on my soft white fluffy matric. I open my eye's to see I am no longer in my room or in my house. I look down to see I am tied to a chair.

"Where am I." I say aloud looking at my surroundings I then see a man sitting in a chair and he looked exactly like.

"Hello I Phillipe Loren leader of the morning Star and I want to know how you got on this plane." He says looking at me with a death glare.

"I don't know I-" But before I could finish the door slams open and there came shandi, Johnny, and Aaron. They were then tied up in a chair like me but they were all looking at me with wide eyes. I then look behind me and see white angel wings on my back. I then look back to see them still staring at me.

But turned my attention away from them and looked back at the douche bag up front.

* * *

**Well I hope you all like it**

**Also More reviews the faster I post chapters and the faster boss falls in love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own saints row.**

* * *

Right now Aaron is to my left and Johnny to my right struggling to get out of the very tight ropes. I am also trying to get out of the ropes but it is hopeless.

"Do you have any idea who your fucking with here." Aaron said pissed off as hell.

"oh course." he responded as kiki set a bobble head of Johnny on the arm of his chair. " a remarkable likeness these girls are viola and kiki. and I am Philip larun. Chair man of a multi national organization called the syndicate."

"Never heard of it." Shandi says still trying to get out of the ropes.

"of course not other wise you would have not to try and rob our bank. You are probably wondering why you are still breathing. and you took out a vast stalk of our inventory.

"well your about to get a vast inventory of my foot in your ass." I say annoyed with the old guy. on the corner of my eye I can see Johnny smirking.

Then Philip started talking about how the saints should pay the morning star before they get taxes and Aaron flat out said no fucking way.

"Shame you should have taken the offer." Then some guy in front of me pulls out a knife I then realize he is going to stab me.

I then with all my strength pull the chair I was in out of the floor and rip the ropes that bound me. I take the knife from the guy and slit his throat. Then I take his gun and start shooting the guards. Philip and the twins were no where to be seen. I then look back to see Aaron, Shandi, and Johnny looking at me with wide eyes. I walk over and start cutting them loose with the knife I took from the guard.

"Nice man where did you learn to do that." Johnny asks me while helping shaundi get out of her ropes.

"I-" but before I could respond some guards came there the door and started shooting at us. We all then ran behind the front desk dodging the bullets.

As they were shooting at us I then look to see my wings go back inside my back. And look it didn't make a tare.

"Boss you got to bail." Johnny said. pointing towards the door.

"No not with out you." Aaron said

"half a dozen guys I can handle them." Johnny says talking a quick peak.

"What about the plane?" Shandi asks looking at Johnny.

"I can fly in back to still water." Johnny says with confidence but knowing he can't even drive stick.

"Johnny you can't even drive stick. How are you going to fly a plane." Shandi says pointing it out.

"I can I took a class in Astro Physics." I say they all look at me with a surprised look. "just go I got it I will up then hanger doors so you guys can escape." They all looked at each other then nodded. They all then went through the back door.

I then grabbed a gun sitting next to me and start taking out the morning star. When they were all dead I made way towards the cock pit.

"Hey kid were in the back of the plane can you open the cargo door." Shandi asks while I hear shooting in the back.

"Ya give me a sec." I then hit a few buttons and knew the door was opening.

"I will meet you guys down th-" How ever before I could finish some guards came in and shot the control panel. I then started shooting at them killing them easily with head shots.

When they were all dead the front window of the plane was shot open and I was grabbed in a blink of an eye. I look up and see Aaron holding me by the waist as we went out the end of the plane.

"What you didn't think I'd leave ya behind would ya?" Aaron says with a grin.

* * *

When we landed in Steelport we were on our way to find an ATM. I look over and see shandi holding Johnny.

'Good thing I saved him.' I thought as we walked up to an ATM. Aaron took his card and swiped then tried to take out a 10 dollars. (In the real game he actually tried to take out 1 million.)

When he clicked with draw a purple box came up saying he had insufficient funds. The look on all there faces was the 'son of a BITCH' look. Aaron then punched the wall really hard instead of the screen.

"Just fucking great." Aaron said pissed off as hell.

"Here let me try my card." I then take my credit card from my wallet and swipe it in the machine. When I did that the screen went black. About 10 sec later it came up with a message saying please enter your 10 digit combination.

I then type in my combination into the computer really fast they guys can't memorize it.

Then I hit enter. It took a few seconds but then my account came up.

They all looked with wide eyes and saw how much money I had in my account. 800 million dollars it red. I then clicked with draw and took out 10 dollars then logged out of my account.

When I took the money from the slot I turned around and they were staring at me with wide eyes and mouths hung open.

"How do you have 800 million dollars in your account." Aaron asked with shock in his eyes.

"I- well you see. um. When my parents died they left me the family fortune." I say looking at Aaron in his memorizing eyes.

* * *

(Aaron's pov)

I was just standing there dumfounded as I looked into the girls, um, purple colored eyes. I must admit that she was beautiful on the outside but on the inside she is full of surprises.

'I like.' I thought to myself. I was then taken out of my day dream when she asked if we should go.

"ya." I say like nothing happened. We then walk over to a parked car and steal it. I get in the drive seat while the girl got in the passenger seat right next to me. I look over at her and feel my heart skip a beat.

Could I be falling for her.

No love is for the weak and stupid and even if I did love her that would be my greatest down fall.

"Hey I never asked you what is your name." Shaundi asks the girl next to me.

"Tori."

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed and please leave a review.**

**Also I hope you all liked that I kept Johnny alive. YAY.**


End file.
